Serendipia
by Derwyd
Summary: Eran las pequeñas cosas las que contaban al final de todo. Los mensajes de apoyo en medio de la noche, los videos pidiendo ayuda, las noches haciendo travesuras y los bailes que Yuuri juraría hasta hoy no eran de cortejo, era rap y el rap no servía para cortejar a las personas, no importaba cuánto Phichit insistiera en lo contrario.


**Renuncia legal** : escrito hecho por y para fans. No acepto plagios, no lucro con esta historia.

 **Pairing** : Yuuri K./Otabek A.

 **Géneros** : amistad, romance, slice of life.

 **Advertencias** : divergencia del canon, pre-canon, _boys love_ , rare!pairing, Phichit (sí, porque Phichit merece su propio tag de advertencia xD).

* * *

 **SERENDIPIA**

«Creer posible algo es hacerlo cierto».  
—Friedrich Hebbel, _poeta y dramaturgo._

Todo comenzó en la Copa de Austria, en agosto, un tibio lunes por la mañana. Pese a ser verano, el clima austriaco no tenía absolutamente _nada_ que ver con las tardes cálidas de Japón. En el país europeo, las temperaturas llegaban con suerte a los 25 grados en este mes, era agradable para el extranjero, así que Yuuri no podía siquiera atribuir su reciente crisis producto de los climas extremos que podría haber enfrentado.

—Respira profundo, Yuuri —su entrenador, Celestino, trataba de hacerle los ejercicios de respiración que su médico les había enseñado a ambos con la finalidad de tratar de disminuir la crisis, pero por ahora nada funcionaba.

A sus 18 años, Yuuri seguía teniendo los mismos problemas de ansiedad que tenía desde que comenzó su ascenso en el deporte internacional. En momentos como estos, el japonés se preguntaría si tal vez escogió mal su carrera, porque cuando bailaba ballet nada de esto sucedía, porque cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad, no sentía cómo la presión caía ante sus hombros, cuando _bailaba_ , Yuuri sabía que podía hacer cosas maravillosas, pero en el hielo... todo era una relación de amor y odio.

Odiaba como lo hacía sentir el hielo: inseguro, temeroso, ansioso, aterrado... Sin embargo, Yuuri amaba patinar sobre la superficie, amaba saber que podía estar cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, amaba saber que podía contar una historia entre saltos, piruetas y pasos.

—C-creo que quiero caminar —murmuraba Yuuri mirando a su nuevo entrenador. Yuuri no podía decir nada sobre cuán comprensivo Celestino era, porque sin dudas él había soportado mucho más de lo que su anterior entrenador había vivido con él.

—Está bien, solo recuerda que tienes que volver en veinte minutos para tu sesión de calentamiento. ¡No leas en las redes sociales, Yuuri! Y por favor, si necesitas algo llámame, ¿ _capisci_? —preguntó con una sonrisa, una que Yuuri respondió como pudo y asintió.

El menor caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, tratando de alejarse del ruido de un estadio que comenzaba a llenarse. La Copa de Austria, realizada en Salzburgo, era uno de los dos eventos que Yuuri tenía que ganar. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Si bien había jóvenes patinadores que recién habían pasado de novicios a junior (trece o catorce años), Yuuri sabía muy bien que su competencia había dejado de ser tan pesada dado que Chris había cambiado juniors por seniors hace dos años.

Christophe Giacometti era uno de los patinadores más impresionantes que Yuuri había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y, pese a que Yuuri era un medallista de oro en la JGPX, no podía dejar de pensar en derrotas, en cuánto le había costado llegar allí y en cómo había sido imposible derrotar al suizo pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

Él caminó por entre los pasillos hasta perderse del ruido, perderse de la gente que corría de un lado a otro organizando el evento, de los mismos patinadores que tendían a mirarlo al caminar, juiciosos porque ellos sabían que Yuuri solo era un suertudo con medalla de oro en el cuello.

Oh Dios, aquí venía otro ataque, otro ataque de pánico, otra vergüenza más en su corazón. Yuuri necesitaba un lugar para esconderse, necesitaba salir de la vista pública, necesitaba...

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —una voz ajena sacó a Yuuri de sus pensamientos angustiosos y alzó su vista. Era un adolescente, un niño con facciones aún redondas por la edad, lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, tenía un aire asiático, pero tampoco lo era… él —, ¿te encuentras bien? —su voz se cortó un poco cuando le volvió a hablar y Yuuri no podía evitar sonrojarse. Dios, había preocupado a un niño que estaba a punto de ir a patinar.

—S-sí... lo siento. Yo...

—Mi hermana sufre de ansiedad. Necesitas respirar —el inglés del menor era un poco quebrado, pero sin duda dio a entender lo que quería hacer con ímpetu en su voz, porque pronto el menor arrastró a Yuuri por los pasillos del estadio como si fuera lo más ordinario del mundo, como si él no hubiera visto a un adulto perder la cabeza.

No sabía qué vueltas dieron, la cabeza de Yuuri daba vueltas y todo parecía ser confuso, pero pronto estuvo en un pequeño balcón mirando la hermosa plaza que estaba a un costado del estadio.

—Respira —ordenaba el de cabellos oscuros. El japonés se hallaba sorprendido por cuán directo era el otro.

El menor miraba a Yuuri detenidamente, claramente procurando que el mayor hiciera lo que había dicho y el patinador no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y respirar. Ahora el mayor lo podía recordar todo, todos los ejercicios que su terapeuta le había dicho tenía que hacer si se encontraba en pleno ataque de pánico. Estuvieron ambos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el asiático pudo abrir nuevamente los ojos y fijarse en el menor.

—Gracias —susurraba bajito Yuuri —, no sabía qué más hacer.

—No te preocupes —el menor hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, mas Yuuri no podía dejarlo todo así.

—No es nada, es mucho. Gracias… ergh —y allí frunció el ceño. El japonés siquiera sabía el nombre de su salvador.

—Otabek Altin, Kazajistán —se presentó con su rostro serio y orgulloso.

—Yuuri Katsuki, Japón —y el mayor le sonrió, porque pese a todo, Yuuri seguía sentado con sus rodillas en su pecho tratando de respirar y Otabek había sido su salvador pese a que era menor que él. Patético—. Gracias Otabek-kun —agradecía nuevamente el mayor.

—De nada.

Ambos se quedaron en ese pequeño balcón mirando el parque, a la gente caminar, a los niños gritar y a la vida seguir su curso, claro, hasta que el teléfono de Yuuri sonó.

Celestino.

—Creo que nos tenemos que ir, hay que calentar —el menor no dijo nada más, solo miró a Yuuri como esperando verlo levantarse, casi incitándolo a hacerlo con sus expresivos ojos marrón.

—¡Cena! —gritó el japonés en un impulso.

—¿Ah? —el menor alzó una ceja cosa que hizo sonreír al japonés mientras se levantaba. Pese a que el rostro del otro tenía una redondez producto de la edad, aún podía ver los rasgos firmes y cuán poco acostumbrado estaba el menor a ser tomado por sorpresa.

—Déjame invitarte a cenar, como agradecimiento.

Fue raro, como las cosas se dieron de forma inesperada, presurosas y alocadas, mas eso no dejaría que Yuuri no demostrara cuán agradecido él estaba de la intervención de Otabek, porque el menor, si bien lo había hecho por impulso, había escogido ayudarlo sin conocerlo.

No, Yuuri no era un malagradecido.

—Claro.

No se dijeron nada más, no había mucho por decir porque la competencia estaba a punto de iniciar y ambos debían concentrarse ahora en que tenían que derrotar al otro.

Yuuri, como había pasado el año anterior, volvió a ganar oro. Otabek, al ser su primer JGPF, quedó en sexto lugar. Cuando cenaron juntos en una pequeña cafetería cerca del hotel donde ambos se hospedaban, no hablaron de patinaje en particular, siquiera de sus gustos y disgustos. Pese a ser una cena completamente silenciosa, ni Yuuri ni Otabek se sintieron incómodos por cómo estaban las cosas, ambos demasiado tímidos para partir conversando de algo completamente ajeno, quizás un poco dudosos del cómo ambos habían llegado allí. Sin embargo, Yuuri quería hacer un esfuerzo y hablar con el menor. Esta era, quizá, la última vez que lo pudiera ver.

—¿Por qué quisiste seguir patinando? —preguntó el kazajo. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas, pero su mirada hablaba de cuán relevante era su pregunta, de cuán importante era para él que Yuuri la contestara.

Generalmente, cuando hablaban de patinaje, todo partía con «¿Por qué decidiste patinar?», mas eso no era lo que Otabek quería saber, todos podían partir por las razones más estúpidas o las más increíbles del mundo, era normal, era esperable y comprensible, pero quedarse patinando, seguir luchando por este sueño, eso era algo raro.

En su cabeza, Yuuri pensó en Viktor, en cómo su patinaje lo incitaba a explorar más, a rendir más.

—Hay un patinador —respondió avergonzado el japonés —… es ruso y...

—¿Ruso? —interrumpió el menor mirándolo más fijamente —, ¿es bueno? —preguntaba nuevamente.

—Sí —asentía Yuuri con un profundo suspiro—… él… él me inspira… —mas eso fue todo lo que pudo decir porque Yuuri apestaba poniendo las cosas en palabra, porque no había forma en que él podía explicar la presencia de Viktor Nikiforov en su vida, era vergonzoso e imposible.

—El mío también —decía el kazajo, esta vez con una sonrisa suave—, es ruso.

—¿Ah? —farfullaba Yuuri sin comprender a qué se refería el otro.

—Fui a un campamento y lo vi, decidido a triunfar, como un soldado —y allí, en una pequeña cafetería de Austria, Yuuri Katsuki admiraba cómo él no era la única persona que caía rendido a los pies del poder ruso.

Yuuri se imaginó a un Otabek deslumbrado por otra persona, tal y como él sentía a Viktor y cómo ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de olvidar lo que habían visto.

—Es impresionante, ¿no es así? —murmuraba más humilde Yuuri —, el poder ruso —dijo esta vez un poco más contento por saber que no era la única persona que se sentía así, incitado y perdido a la vez.

—Es increíble.

Fue una amistad improbable, pero nació en Austria, en la última competencia en el JGPF de Yuuri y en la primera de Otabek Altin.

Fue el inicio de algo épico.

—

 **Katsuki+y** comenzó a seguir a **otabek-altin**

 **Otabek-altin** comenzó a seguir a **katsuki+y**

—

 **Katsuki+y** Buena suerte en USA.

 **Otabek-altin** Gracias.

 **Otabek-altin** Buena suerte en tu debut. Recuerda ir a parques.

 **Katsuki+y** (๑ᴗ๑)

 **Otabek-altin**

—

Yuuri miró los mensajes de texto con una sonrisa. Otabek era igual de parco vía mensajes que en la vida real y no pudo evitar suspirar agradecido por un toque de normalidad en su vida. Tener amigos en el mundo que, al igual que él, buscaban un pedazo de gloria en el implacable hielo.

Alguien quien comprendiera las fuertes caídas, los parches fríos, las tardes en el doctor, las ampollas y el dolor de tener que entrenar en un nuevo par de patines.

A Yuuri solo le quedaba esperar que por muy suave fuera su presencia en la vida de Otabek, esta significara lo mismo que él kazajo le estaba dando a él: una oportunidad de normalidad y comprensión.

—

Fue años después que ambos pudieron coincidir nuevamente en el hielo, pero no de la manera que muchos creían.

Un espectáculo sobre hielo.

Llamaron tanto a Yuuri como a Phichit para ser parte de un espectáculo sobre hielo en Canadá, era un espectáculo de una semana y pagaba bastante bien pese a no ser patinadores de primera categoría. Yuuri no había llegado a la final de la GPF pese a tener bronce en uno de sus competencias. Phichit aún estaba en juniors y había ganado plata, por lo cual Celestino les dijo que aprovecharan para hacer dinero extra.

No estaban aún en temporada de competencia, pero tenían tres espectáculos en sus calendarios. Yuuri tenía uno en Canadá, Japón y otro en Estados Unidos, mientras que Phichit tenía uno en Canadá y dos en Tailandia.

Muy para la vergüenza de Yuuri, las conversaciones del japonés con el kazajo ocurrían recurrentemente en altas horas de la noche o cuando tenía un ataque de pánico tan fuerte que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y Phichit no estaba disponible.

Otabek, por el contrario, acostumbraba a mandarle videos a Yuuri preguntándole por su interpretación, cosa que Yuuri contestaba siempre con todo su conocimiento porque eso era en lo único que excedía, no había mejor interprete que él en el hielo.

Fue por eso que le sorprendió ver al ahora quinceañero en Canadá en el mismo espectáculo sobre hielo que él, porque el menor no le había dicho nada en este último tiempo.

—Otabek-kun —llamaba Yuuri sorprendido de verlo allí.

—Yuuri —respondía siempre serio y distante, pero el ligero asentimiento con su cabeza le dio a entender que era más que bienvenido en hablar.

—No me dijiste que venías. ¿Canadá?

—Hace poco comencé a entrenar por acá. ¿Conoces a Jean-Jaques? —preguntó mientras dejaba de lado el teléfono y miraba a Yuuri con toda su atención.

—No puedo decir que sí. ¿Otro junior?

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, algo extraño, pero ninguno de los dos escapó de la situación.

—Es raro, ¿no es así? —inquirió el kazajo frunciendo el ceño no enojado, sino curioso. Yuuri observó cómo las gruesas cejas de Otabek hacían esa cosa de arquearse justo al final.

—¿Qué es raro? —preguntó curioso e indeciso Yuuri. ¿Era él el raro?

—Cuando te veo, siento que te conozco desde siempre, pero luego me acuerdo que esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos de verdad.

Yuuri miró boquiabierto al adolescente y se rio ante lo inesperado de la situación. Era evidente qué podría estar pensando el mayor, quien pese a ya estar en la universidad, ya tener algunas victorias bajo su nombre y pese a ser el único patinador reconocido por JPF, necesitaba que otra persona pusiera en evidencia su sentir de manera parca y directa.

Otabek era maravilloso, honesto y sin pelos en la lengua, él era el tipo de persona que decía lo que sentía sin temor a equivocarse, pero siempre lo suficientemente amable para pedir disculpas si sus palabras lastimaban.

— _Sugoi_ , _Otabek-kun._

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada —Yuuri se rascó la mejilla sintiéndose un poco incómodo por su desliz, pero luego sonrió con más tranquilidad y miró al menor con un nuevo propósito—: ¿Vamos a comer? Quedé de juntarme con él después de que mi tiempo para entrenar finalizada.

—Claro.

—

Fue como una suave sonata, una que comenzaba con suaves instrumentos de aire, se desordenaba un poco cuando ingresaban los de cuerda, pero agarraban ritmo cuando el tambor comenzaba a marcar el paso.

Otabek admitiría, a sus 16 años, que siempre sintió una conexión especial con Yuuri porque su ídolo se llamaba Yuri.

Yuuri le admitió que era el fan de Viktor Nikiforov desde sus escasos años como novicio y su sueño era topárselo en el hielo, que ambos lucharan por una codiciada medalla, quería sentirse reconocido.

Otabek le susurraría lo mismo en un inglés ya más fluido, con su voz más profunda producto de los años, con una comprensión más adulta, con una mirada más observante y con palabras más adecuadas.

Ambos mirando siempre la espalda de un ruso, ambos acompañándose en el largo camino de ser un patinador profesional.

—

Comenzó con pequeños encuentros fortuitos entre patinadores, como esas anécdotas que cuentas cuando llegas a la final de la Grand Prix sobre cómo conociste a tal persona o las locuras que hicieron una vez en algún lugar.

Yuuri estaba lleno de ese tipo de aventuras si considerabas que su compañero de piso era Phichit y Otabek no era de aquellas personas que pudieran decirte que _no_ , muy para la sorpresa de muchas personas.

—¿Dónde está? —susurró Phichit desde el rincón del pasillo.

Yuuri estaba a sus espaldas y Otabek miraba el pasillo en cuclillas con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba seguro que lo escuché gritar mi nombre —susurró el kazajo estoico como siempre.

—¿Tal vez te lo imaginaste? —preguntó Yuuri igual de bajito.

Los tres estaban en la pista de hielo en Vancouver, los tres estaban preparándose para el espectáculo sobre hielo de invierno y estaban aprovechando que J.J no estaba allí para trabajar tranquilos, claro, hasta que J.J apareció.

Eso era lo que decía Otabek, por lo menos.

—Puede. ¿Es normal reaccionar de esta manera a tu compañero de pista? —Otabek alzó la vista desde abajo, mirando a Yuuri que estaba parado a sus espaldas y el japonés se encogió de hombros.

—Phichit no es tan terrible.

—¡Ey!

—¿Otabek? ¿Eres tú?

—Shhh —calló Otabek—, realmente está aquí —susurró mientras miraba detenidamente el pasillo.

—Ustedes saben que no podemos omitirlo por siempre, ¿cierto? Estamos en el mismo _ice show_ —murmuró Yuuri escondiéndose aún más en el pasillo—, además, es infantil y poco educado escapar de la gente así.

—Yuuri —chistó Phichit en voz baja—, si tú quieres ir a hablar con J.J, ve y habla con él, pero no vengas después quejándote que te llamó patinador suplente o cómo te pasó por alto pese a que sabe tu nombre porque según él _no eres patinador profesional_.

—¿No que te tenía miedo? —preguntó Otabek frunciendo el ceño al japonés.

—No sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pensé que le tenía miedo porque lo vio después del jet lag y Yuuri le gruñó a medio mundo.

—¡¿Otabek?! ¡Vamos a entrenar, Otabek! Isabel está conmigo, ¡te voy a presentar a mi novia!

—¿No que te la presentó hace dos meses? —preguntó Yuuri al kazajo.

—Me la presenta cada vez que la trae —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hombre, sí que es obstinado —se rio Phichit en voz baja.

—¿Hasta cuándo estaremos escondidos en este pasillo? —preguntó cansado Yuuri.

—Hasta que tengamos ruta de escape.

—Ahora —susurró Phichit cuando vio a J.J caminar por el pasillo contrario al que estaban vigilando. Los tres patinadores se escurrieron a la pista de patinaje nuevamente para sacar sus equipos rápidamente y caminaban con los patines y las guardas sin importarles cuán ridículos se veían tratando de no ser vistos y no meter ruido.

Más de un ayudante los miró alzando una ceja, pero los tres no dijeron nada y se escurrieron al camarín de juniors para sacarse los patines.

—Dios, sí que es insistente —suspiró Phichit en voz alta mientras se lanzaba a una banca.

—Tú por lo menos no entrenas con él —murmuró Otabek desatándose los patines con cuidado.

—Sigo pensando que es irrespetuoso.

—Yuuri, cállate por favor —murmuró Phichit—, no puedes ser buena persona con todo el mundo.

—Él no sabe lo que está haciendo mal. ¿No le parece raro que ninguno de los patinadores le hable? —preguntó Yuuri a Otabek con el ceño fruncido.

—Él cree que le tienen miedo.

—Pues yo vi a Seung-gil bajarse del ascensor cuando él ingresó cuando fuimos a Finlandia para WORLDS.

—Seung-gil no es el mejor comparador. Él les frunce el ceño a _todos_. —Aclaró Yuuri.

—Excepto a su perro, es adorable.

Tanto Phichit como Yuuri miraron a Otabek sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada más. Era hora de salir del estadio.

—

Tres meses después, Otabek estaba en Detroit para hacer su espectáculo sobre hielo. Yuuri y Phichit estaban más que felices de dejarlo quedarse ya que él hacía lo mismo cuando uno de los dos tenía que quedarse en Vancouver.

A Phichit siempre le emocionaba recibir amigos patinadores, así que tenía toda la semana programada para salir muy para el horror de Yuuri y la aceptación de Otabek quien simplemente asintió cuando dejó su maleta en el living del departamento.

—¡Hora de salir a festejar! —gritó el tailandés. Yuuri suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Phichit, Otabek tiene 17, todavía le falta.

—¡Yuuri! No seas malo, vamos a esa disco que tanto te gusta, esa con las luces y el DJ.

—Un amigo me pidió que lo cubriera en una disco —dijo Otabek mirando a Yuuri—, iría por trabajo, pero después me puedo quedar si prometo no beber nada.

—¡Listo! ¿Dónde tenemos que ir? —respondió Phichit por ambos.

Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró tomando su billetera, las llaves y rogando porque las cosas no se descontrolaran con un Phichit tan excitado y un Otabek permisivo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Otabek siempre era permisivo cuando se trataba de fiestas.

El menor los llevó a un pub con un horrible logo verde que oraba _The Old Shillelagh_. Había luces colgando en las ventanas y se podía apreciar la cantidad de gente que había ya a estas horas de la noche.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó dudoso Phichit.

—Espera a ver la azotea —fue todo lo que comentó Otabek cuando empezó a hablar con el guardia que los dejó entrar de inmediato.

Fue cuando llegaron al segundo piso que el tailandés comenzó a saltar de la emoción. Había una barra abierta, se podía ver el cielo, las luces y una pequeña tarima para el DJ, el resto era toda una pista de baile.

Fue una larga noche para Yuuri.

—

Yuuri se quejó en voz baja y miró su maleta con desesperación. No de nuevo, no podía creer que siempre tenía la misma lucha inane sobre _qué llevar_ y _cómo guardarlo_. Uno pensaría que un patinador sabría cómo hacer una maleta lo más pequeña posible, pero Yuuri siempre tenía que luchar con poner sus peluches favoritos, llevar su té en hoja que era difícil de encontrar y decidir si guardar su Mac en el bolso de mano o en la maleta, pese a que sabía que al final lo guardaría en la maleta porque eran sus patines los que se irían con él en la cabina superior del avión.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —preguntó Phichit cuando ambos estaban rumiando por el departamento. Nuevamente era verano, vacaciones de la universidad y ambos patinadores estaban en temporada baja.

Nuevamente viajando para realizar espectáculos sobre hielo, tratando de pulir nuevos programas para la siguiente temporada.

—Sí, ya casi. Déjame —Yuuri masculló entre dientes mientras trataba de organizar su maleta de tal manera que solo necesitara una por el resto del mes.

—¿Te vas a Canadá de nuevo? —preguntó Phichit con una sonrisa fácil desde la puerta del dormitorio de Yuuri.

—No. Primero me iré a Chicago, Seattle y luego a Canadá.

—No sabía que tenías dos _ice shows_ aquí. Bueno, aparte del que hicimos a comienzo de la semana —habló Phichit mientras avanzaba sin importarle mucho, evitando la ropa en el suelo producto del desorden y lanzándose a la cama de Yuuri con una risa despreocupada.

—A Celestino se le olvidó decirme —se quejó Yuuri por lo bajo—, al parecer Seattle tenía otro patinador, pero algo pasó y me llamaron, eso pasó hace más de siete días.

—Increíble —murmulló Phichit mirando la maleta de Yuuri y luego al mismo japonés—, Ciao Ciao sí puede ser despistado a veces.

—Dímelo a mí. Por lo menos como fue una reserva a último momento me van a pagar más.

—¡Eso es bueno! Pero quedarás agotado después de esta semana.

—Sí…

Yuuri sabía que Phichit no se quedaría callado mucho tiempo, nunca lo hacía, sobre todo en esta temporada. El tailandés estaba en su cama removiéndose inquieto y luego sonriendo para sí mismo antes de recomponerse y poner un semblante serio.

Como si Yuuri no tuviera vista periférica y no viera de reojo _qué_ era lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Phichit rascando con su índice la colcha de Yuuri.

—¿Y? —copió Yuuri siguiendo en lo suyo.

—¿Te quedarás con Otabek esta vez?

 _Esta vez_ , como si la vez pasada no lo hubiera hecho. Yuuri frunció el ceño y miró a Phichit no sabiendo qué decir.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente me quieres preguntar? —dijo cansado Yuuri, ya harto de las indirectas que Celestino y Phichit le lanzaban cuando Otabek venía a Estados Unidos y se quedaba con él, cómo Celestino alzaría las cejas cuando él se quedaba con Otabek.

¡Por Dios! Él tenía 17 años. Y ni Yuuri no Otabek tenían tiempo para andar pensando en _relaciones_.

—Solo pregunto, Yuuri —bufó Phichit para luego ponerse serio y sonreírle animadamente—. Es que… No sé… me parece raro, ¿sabes? Son como amigos, pero a la vez no son. Es una sensación, ¿sabes?

—Él tiene cinco años menos que yo, Phichit, es casi como salir con un niño.

—Un niño que dentro de seis meses tendrá 18 y ya no podrás escudarte en esa excusa. Otabek ya es un hombre, Yuuri. Ha vivido más tiempo _lejos_ de su familia que con ella, él es maduro y… No sé, te hace bien.

—¿Me estás tratando de casar? —Yuuri arqueó una ceja sorprendido, pero luego ambos se largaron a reír sobre la absoluta idiotez que salió de la boca de Yuuri.

—No, nooo —dijo Phichit negando enfáticamente con su cabeza y luego seguir riendo—... ¡Arg! No sé cómo explicarme… Bien, es solo que si bien tu pieza está llena de pósters de Viktor Nikiforov —dijo el tailandés apuntando a las múltiples caras de Viktor a través de los años—, luces tan cómodo con él, me gustas, eres más relajado con Otabek y no creas que no me di cuenta que cuando Otabek nos llevó a esa disco para ser de DJ le pediste una canción de rap solo para mostrar tus nuevos pasos de baile.

—No fue para fanfarronear —respondió Yuuri con las mejillas rosadas—, él me preguntó que qué era lo que estaba haciendo en clases de rap y bueno...

—Como sea —le cortó Phichit encogiéndose de hombros. Dándose por fin por vencido y alzándose de la cama sin problemas—, solo recuerda que está bien, ¿sabes? No es como si estuvieras engañando a Viktor por conseguirte un novio.

—¡Phichit-kun!

Yuuri le tiró uno de los tantos peluches onigiri que tenía en su dormitorio y Phichit salió corriendo riéndose de la situación.

Maldito mejor amigo entrometido.

—

Phichit tenía la culpa. Yuuri estaba totalmente echándole la culpa a Phichit Chulanont.

Yuuri se quedó mirando al _hombre_ enfrente de él y se sintió morir un poco por dentro. Después de dos espectáculos sobre hielo en menos de una semana, Yuuri había tomado el vuelo de Seattle a Vancouver, el viaje solo era de una maldita hora, pero el cansancio, los hoteles baratos para ahorrar dinero y el poco descanso tenían a Yuuri hecho un desastre y solo quería dormir por dos días porque el espectáculo en Vancouver sería la próxima semana.

Como siempre, Otabek lo había ido a buscar y… Se habían visto hace tres malditos meses, ¡¿cómo era posible que hubiera crecido tanto?!

—Yuuri.

—O-Otabek. —Saludó dolorosamente. Su espalda estaba más ancha, su voz más ronca, adiós a esas mejillas rellenas de grasa y hola a facciones agudas y definidas, el tono moreno de su piel, sus cejas espesas que no ayudaban con su expresividad, sus ojos oscuros que parecían consumir todo a su alrededor y... ¿Era esa una chaqueta de cuero?

—¿Te llevo tu maleta? —la misma alma amigable y decidida que puede le haya preguntado a Yuuri si lo ayudaba, pero le quitó la maleta de las manos de todas formas y lo arrastró a la _moto_ que estaba afuera. Yuuri ya la había visto en Instagram, pero verla en vivo era otra cosa.

—¿Creciste?

—Ocho centímetros, es horrible —respondió el kazajo mientras ataba la maleta a la moto con esas cuerdas especiales.

—Uju...

Yuuri debía estar aluciando.

—Maldito Phichit —murmuró por lo bajo cuando se subió en la parte trasera de la moto y se agarró de la _definida y musculosa_ cintura de Otabek que incluso por encima de la ropa podía sentir.

Phichit tenía la culpa, él lo sabía.

—

Y fue así como la armonía tomó otra dirección, una más lúdica, una más impropia y a la vez propia de ambos. Si le preguntaban a Yuuri, él le echaría la culpa a Phichit el 99,9 % de las veces, si le preguntaban a Otabek, él se encogería de hombros y diría que las cosas sencillamente pasaron, fue solo un momento en el cual ambos se miraron y comprendieron, no hubo fuegos artificiales, no hubo una tórrida relación, no hubo chispas, ni gritos, ni discusiones o lágrimas, fue como aquella vez en Austria: incontrolable, pero correcto.

Fueron sus primeros pasos.

El departamento de Otabek era un estudio y eso significaba que estaba todo en una misma habitación, pese a ser un tanto amplio, el hecho era que no había intimidad en el departamento y si bien eso no era el problema antes, ahora sí lo era cuando Yuuri no pudo evitar ser consciente de la ancha espalda del menor o de los suspiros del otro lado de la habitación.

Para Otabek, las cosas no fueron distintas. Él siempre supo que Yuuri era de esos patinadores más delicados, su cuerpo era muestra de eso. Su espalda no era tan ancha como la de otros patinadores, su cintura más definida y sus caderas un tanto más anchas que lo habitual, Yuuri era todo piel nívea, ojos expresivos y sonrisa tímida, cosa que se contradecía con lo sensual y atractivo que era en una pista de baile.

Ambos eran una contradicción el uno para el otro, pero incluso así calzaban.

Yuuri haría el té en la mañana y pondría la cafetera para Otabek.

Otabek haría las ensaladas de fruta y los batidos porque le quedaban divinos. Juntos verían las noticias en la mañana y juntos irían a entrenar tras subirse a la moto de Otabek y no importaba cuán incómodo era por momentos la situación, ninguno de los dos se restó de pasar el tiempo el uno con el otro.

Era como conocerse nuevamente mediante roces, murmullos en la mañana y lánguidas tardes corriendo o viendo televisión. Fue verse con otros ojos. Otabek aprendió a apreciar la suave presencia de Yuuri por la mañana, su cocina en las tardes y sus pequeñas morisquetas cuando veía cosas que no le parecían correctas suceder ante sus ojos.

Yuuri aprendió sobre músculos en el gimnasio, olor a hombre y mirada decidida. Ambos se vieron bajo una distinta luz, ambos descubriendo partes del otro que nunca creyeron posible ver.

—He estado hablando con la federación en Kazajistán —informó el menor cuando ambos estaban sentados en el sofá—. Como quedé cuarto en WORLDS este año, decidieron invertir más dinero en un entrenador, pero para ello tendré que volver a mi país.

Yuuri quedó a medio comer y miró sorprendido al menor, él sabía que Otabek echaba de menos su casa, su familia y era su sueño entrenar en Almatý, su ciudad natal.

El japonés lo miró sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta y mirando el rostro del menor casi sin saber qué decir, las facciones más adultas de Otabek, sus cejas gruesas, ojos oscuros, pero siempre tan cálidos, el mohín en su boca que era más una expresión que siempre poseía y que no manifestaba lo que realmente sentía, siempre tan estoico, pero dispuesto a comunicarse.

—Increíble… —Yuuri se rio incómodo y asintió. No sabía cómo reaccionar concretamente. Era darse cuenta de que tenía estos sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer, a crecer y luego enterarse que no podían llegar a ninguna parte.

Fue la presión que lo hizo parpadear, pero no cualquier tipo de presión, sino una que venía acompañada con una fragancia inherentemente masculina, con el calor de otro cuerpo y la incomodidad de tener _labios_ sobre los tuyos y sin saber qué hacer.

Otabek se retiró a penas Yuuri se tensó y revolvió los cabellos del japonés como si fuera él el menor.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó el mayor sin saber qué decir.

—Te veías como si necesitaras un beso —fue todo lo que dijo Otabek antes de regalarle una tímida sonrisa—. No eres muy discreto cuando miras, ¿sabes?

Muy para el horror y la vergüenza de Yuuri, su rostro se sintió cálido y la pequeña carcajada de Otabek no se hizo esperar.

— _¡Moo, yamero!_ —gritó Yuuri apenado mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos. Otabek se veía imponente sentado en el sofá, mientras que Yuuri estaba más que acostumbrado a sentarse en el suelo con un cojín, en estos momentos la poca diferencia de altura se hacía nada con el menor inclinado por sobre el japonés.

—Yuuri —dijo el menor con voz profunda, tan delicada que lo hizo pausar su caos interno—, estaremos bien.

Otabek le sonrió y Yuuri sintió el alma irse de sí mismo y volver.

—Lo sé.

Él le sonrió feliz y esta vez fue él quien se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en la comisura del contrario, ido en endorfinas y mariposas en el estómago, y esta vez fue Yuuri quien pudo apreciar las arreboladas mejillas del menor.

No fue una declaración épica con lágrimas, palabras que cambian tu mundo ni un tórrido romance que rompe toda norma.

Simplemente ambos caminaron sus caminos hasta que se encontraron el uno al otro, para luego no dejarse ir.

—

Fue una foto tierna, una que Otabek había tomado como selfie en una tarde de tranquilidad, ambos se habían recostado a tomar una siesta y Yuuri se había enterrado sin pudor en el hombro del menor escondiéndose de la luz.

De Otabek solo podía verse el cuello y el torso, de Yuuri solo parte de su rostro y más su cabello revuelto y camisa blanca, era una foto que hablaba de cotidianeidad y comprensión, era una declaración sutil, pero el significado no pasó desapercibido para el metiche de Phichit.

 **Phichit+chu** : OMG! OMG! CUÁNDO PASÓ ESTOOO?! Σ(゜ロ゜;) #ShyCouple #NaughtyCouple #Porquesoyelúltimoenenterarmedetodo #OtaYuu #YuuOta #AúnnodecidoelnombredemiShip

Y a la mensajería privada de Instagram de Yuuri, Phichit solo mandó un simple emoji que hizo la vergüenza de Yuuri crecer a mil pese a la risa profunda del kazajo quien miraba todo por sobre su hombro:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Phichit tenía la culpa, él solo lo sabía.

* * *

Notas

¿Qué me pasa? Ahora todos mis títulos parten con 's'. Sibilino, Sempiterno y ahora este: Serendipia. Nunca pensé nombrar un fanfic así, pero la verdad cuando estaba buscando el título, fue todo así: suerte.

Prometí un Otayuu/Yuuota y cumplí. La verdad quería escribir algo más tórrido, pero me salió todo lo contrario xD. Otabek y Yuuri son algo tímidos, no pueden expresarse bien así que pasaron dos años conociéndose cuando se dieron cuenta que, OMG, estamos enamorados jajaja, y fue todo así como que calzó. No hubo gran escándalo, nadie se interpuso en su relación, fueron momentos que comenzaron a apilarse y fue como «oh... quiero estar con esta persona». Puro fluff.

Espero les haya gustado. Lo pasé bien escribiendo las partes de humor, sobre todo cuando el trío decidió esconderse de J.J. Tengo dos escenas más en este universo... Voy a ver si las puedo sacar en algún momento.

Veo totalmente a esta ship fangirleando a Viktor y a Yuri. Sería algo así como:

O: Yuuri, hoy lo vi.

Y: ¿A quién?

O: A Yuri, el soldado. Fue increíble, le di un paseo en mi moto y vimos el atardecer. Fuimos a un restaurante a conversar por toda la tarde. Ahora somos amigos.

Y: OMG! OMG! no lo puedo creer ¿Te dijo algo?

O: Sí, que ahora somos amigos y puedo llamarlo.

Y: Sugoii!

O: Yuuri... ¿Es así como te sentiste cuando Viktor fue al onsen a por ti? Siento que voy a vomitar.

Y: Totalmente. Es normal. Son síntomas secundarios de cuán increíble son.

*Risa histérica de Derwyd*.

Nos vemos en mi siguiente locura.

- _Derwyd_.


End file.
